earth8000fandomcom-20200216-history
Cyrus Romella
Eva Nicole Romella |affiliation = |base of operation = Unknown |status = Alive |identity = Mythical |citizenship = Unknown |sexuality = Heterosexual |marital status = Single |occupation = Adventurer/Hero |education = Unknown |species = Demigod |gender = Male |height = 6'8 |weight = 260lbs |eyes = Amber |hair = Very Dark Brown |unusual features = Mysterious Signs on his upper back |sacred gear = |origin = Demigod |universe = Earth-8000 |placebirth = Earth |creator = |first = }}Cyrus Romella '''is the Demigod son of Terrance & Eva, and is often referred to as the “Arcane Archer”, being greatly adept in the field of magic. He's known to be a quiet but strong and kind person, aligned to the side of good. While he may often times be calm and collected, Cyrus is known to have a rage like none ever seen before, which is rarely ever shown, having only ever been revealed a couple of times. Through having various mentors and teachers, Cyrus has been labeled as one of strongest and most knowledgeable beings in the universe, but doesn't seem to be too open about such traits at all. While Cyrus is very capable of doing much on a battleground, he evades fighting when he doesn't have to, some saying he actually dislikes combat all together. Despite his vast power and knowledge of many things, Cyrus tends to keep to himself, preferring to keep a low profile. He ventured the land for countless years, being known to help countless villages whenever evil was present. Cyrus is known to put what is right before his own desires, which most admire him for. His true identity is more of a mystery to the public, however. No one for sure knows what he is, what his intentions truly are, or even where he came from. All that is known is that he is a force of good, and is known as the Arcane Archer due to various feats he has displayed upon needing to. While some worship and glorify Cyrus, others curse and vilify him, either being jealous or just having a hatred-driven purpose. He knows of such, but chooses not to go after those who treat him badly, not willing to deal with such adolescence unless it comes his way. History Childhood Second born to Eva and Terrance Romella in the massive, vastly powerful village of Aberon, Cyrus Romella had a very stable household; one may say his parents were overprotective. They would regulate his hours of being outside daily, always keeping an eye on their only son. While outside, Cyrus was known to cause trouble with the other kids by being adventurous and rebellious, traits that his father somewhat admired in his young son. He also was known to have a good heart; an unmatched kindness that would always keep him separate from the other kids. His mother Eva however, was not fond of his often wild and brash behavior. Cyrus would often get in trouble a lot, which his older sister Nicole would mock him for. Eva would teach her two children the mythical and divine secrets of magic, being a goddess and adept in the concept. She would firstly awaken their dormant magic within them, which normally was an easy process. Nicole was discovered to be a Water Magic User, one of great power and potential to expand and grow. This was not only in the realm of water however, as she was able to quickly pick up Ice Magic soon after having her mind "awoken". Cyrus, on the other hand, was a bit tougher when it came to the process. He was found to have manipulation over a presumed form of Lightning Magic, but its color was unique and different from the standard teal. Eva also discovered that the power of Cyrus' magic was "remarkable, formidable even", especially for his young age. Like how Nicole easily learned Ice Magic, Cyrus picked up Wind Magic like a charm. Training Begins A few years after having their magics known, Eva and Terrance begin training Cyrus and Nicole. Eva teaches the two very basic spells with their respective magics by just showing them motions and gestures, which she got from an ancient book found normally in their household. Nicole's Fireball spell proves quite impressive, only being barely outdone by Cyrus' Lightning Bolt, proving to be dramatically more potent and explosive, obliterating the supplied targets. Nicole is at first dismayed by this, but Cyrus shares with her that with her special Fire Magic, they can both become shockingly more powerful if they fight as one, which makes her feel better. Moving on, they soon get lessons from their father in the art of close combat; Aberon was known for its vast military strength and aggression, and Terrance wanted his children to live up to Aberonian standards. Firstly comes hand to hand combat, in which Cyrus in put against Nicole. They two seem equal in the test round, having rather simple and easily readable attack patterns. Terrance instructs them not to attack so predictably; as it will allow their opponent the upper hand quite easily if they are smart enough. Nicole grasps this faster than Cyrus, landing multiple direct hits and dodging his own attacks. Cyrus eventually stops her combo, and turns the tables for the better. Terrance observes, noticing their swift improvement. The Invasion of Aberon Pt. 1 A few more years pass, Cyrus in his early twenties at this time and stops aging physically. All is peaceful as it always had been... until they attacked. Suddenly, an Aberonian vessel is attacked and sank at sea by a much larger, enemy ship. Aberon would send more vessels out to attack the enemy ship, having a both strong and proud navy. Unfortunately, three ships are lost at the cost of one enemy vessel, which is able to send a flare into the sky before it fully submerges. The distress flare summons a very small fleet to suddenly appear just over the horizon, which Aberon destroys by dusk, but not before suffering a few casualties. Night falls quickly, and a shadowy figure surviving and making it past Aberon's defenses begins to put their plan into action. Unable to be sensed due to strong suppression, they signal the real fleet to come in, which consists of hundreds of ships. Striking in the dark of the night, Aberon is caught complete off guard by the sudden sea attack, enemy ships docking by the dozens and people getting off, storming Aberon with a serious and constant force. Cyrus and Nicole are sent to help along with their father and his individual army, the fight pursuing being bloody and unforgiving for Aberon. Cyrus remains quite unharmed from the first fight, but is attacked by the Dark Hooded Figure suddenly, being sent into a tree from a punch. This separated him from the group, striking a duel intended to the death. Powers & Abilities '''Demigod Physiology - Inheriting this from his parents, Cyrus naturally has the abilities and traits of a Demigod. He is a naturally stronger Demigod, due to having a full Goddess mother and a Demigod father. Divine Energy Generation/Manipulation - Due to being a Demigod, Cyrus is able to manipulate divine forces with close to no sort of any limitation. He can use the energy to do many things, including being able to create or even change the shape and/or proportion of an already existing weapon, if the weapon has divine energy already in it. Supernatural Durability - Cyrus is naturally a very durable being, his body having a structure so solid that he is able to withstand immensely lethal pressures, impacts, explosions, changes in temperature, etc. He has only become nearly indestructible through training and magical augmentations. Supernatural Stamina - Since his body is in such a pristine condition, Cyrus' stamina is without doubt formidable. He is able to endure daunting tasks over much longer periods of time than most other beings, his stamina nearly limitless, allowing him to rarely if ever tire. Supernatural Agility - While Cyrus is certainly a durable and sturdy being, he is not by any means slowed down or hindered by his body or its components. Cyrus is actually more than capable of traveling faster than the speed of light, his max speed unknown and certainly incalculable by numbers. He is also able to jump abnormally high, being a very hard target to land a blow on. Supernatural Regeneration - Cyrus is able to recover very quickly from attacks that are able to pierce his vast durability. What would be fatal for most other beings may be healed in seconds due to this natural ability. Supernatural Accuracy - Cyrus is extremely proficient with that of a bow, gun or any sort of ranged weapon or ability, not missing the vast majority of his ranged based abilities despite distance. Ability Transcendence - Despite his already supernatural abilities, Cyrus is able to transcend his own limitations with most if not all of his abilities. Additionally, he is also capable of learning new ones and perfecting them in seconds, only having to see the certain ability used once in order to do so. Ability Intuition - Further supporting his Ability Transcendence, Cyrus is able to replicate others' abilities upon witnessing them for himself, adding a bit of personalization when doing so. Flight - Cyrus is able to fly.